


I'll live not die

by TheGreatMagnificent22374



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Some Fluff, angst if you squint, past depression kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMagnificent22374/pseuds/TheGreatMagnificent22374
Summary: Kimberly was alone and empty until Trini stumbled up and picked up the pieces





	I'll live not die

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like :)))))))

Kimberly wakes up everyday to being alone. She ways to emptiness and cold. She wakes to feeing empty and wishing she was dead. That is until Trini comes alone. Trini makes her feel full again. Trini warms her and makes her want to live for a long time. Trini is the girl that makes her slow dance to fast songs for no reason and Kimberly loves it. Trini is someone she will live for because dying is to easy. She wants to live everyday to the fullest for Trini and thats what she does. Soon Trini pops the question and Kimberly knows that her emptiness isn’t there anymore. She has hope for what comes next and she isn’t scared at all.

Every morning Kimberly expects to wake up in a bed alone. She expects to feel cold and sad when she feels a vacant area next to her and in her heart. She always thinks she will be hit with the strong familiar feeling of being lonely, sad, and empty. But thats not what she gets. Every morning she thinks that will happen but instead she feels warmth against her chest. She sees the thing that has kept her going. The thing she lives whole heartedly. She sees Trini curled into her chest with a little smile on her face. Kimberly feels how her heart is whole and her bed isn’t empty. She can feel the whole world wrapped up against her and it fills her with hope for the future. She can look up and see the wedding ring sitting on the bed side table and she can hear the baby monitor making little noises behind her. She remembers how once she wanted everything to go away and never come back and she know how now she wants it to keep going. But not to fast because kids grow up to fast. She actually wants to grow old now and she knows she won’t be alone to do it. Trini will be by her side through the ups and the downs of everything.

One day she does grow old. She and Trini have three grandkids in their teens and a beautiful son that married a beautiful woman. Kimberly still wakes up with Trini curled up to her and it always makes her hopeful for the future. But now the future is getting close to the end of the rope. Closer for one than the other. Trini isn’t doing so well and she has to stay in the hospital. Kimberly wakes up alone again and it takes her back to when she was young and alone. Every morning at the crack of dawn she goes to Trini and tells her how much she loves her and she stays there for the whole day. Kimberly still swoons at the smile that Trini reserves for her and she still sometimes can’t take her eyes off her. No matter how alone she is at home she still has hope for them all.

One morning she wakes earlier than usual. Her phone is ringing so she sits up to grab it and she answers it. She can feel the heat of tears come before she can even react to the call. She rushes to the hospital to the love of her life body laying lifeless. Kimberly is alone again and the feeling over takes her. Everyone comes to the funeral and says sorry. Sorry doesn’t mean anything though because they can’t help her and they won’t. Kimberly ways up to an empty bed every morning and the feeling of how alone she is over takes her and becomes her whole life once again. Once again she can’t wait to get to the other side. 

She knows Trini is waiting to slow dance with her to a fast song for the rest of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel the brain y'all. Go read some of my other stuff if you liked this. Kudos if you liked it


End file.
